


Hidden Mate

by damonsgirl23



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garret comes to Forks after hearing from Carlisle who wants to help him in finding Edward's mate.  After first Bella he knows she is his mate.   With the major and his friends help he protects her.    When the Volturi come after finding out she is still human.... Rated M for Lemons/Character Death/Violence/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Garret and Jasper with Bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 1

 

Garret gets a call from Carlisle asking him to come to Forks. He is told that Edward's human is missing and was taken by vampires that work for Victoria. He knew he will make sure that she is safe from harm when he finds her. He will then leave.

 

He thinks once he does find her that thing will change for him. Once the mission Carlisle sent him on is taken care of. He feels that anything is possible when he defeats the evil vampires who have her in their grasp.

 

When he runs all the way to Forks. He arrives at the Cullen house and he knocks on the door. Waiting to be let in Carlisle's home where he can get the scent of the human teenage girl. He has a feeling that he will do what he can to help his old friend. He hopes to save Edward's human.

 

When he hears footsteps and senses Carlisle answering the door he smiles at his old friend. Carlisle smiles at him in return. 

 

“Please come in Garret. I want you to catch the scent of Edward's human. It will help to track her down.”

 

“Thanks for inviting me in old friend. I hope once I catch the smell of Edward's human I will be able to find her.” He said to him. 

 

“That is good to know Garret. I have something of hers that you can smell and get a reading on.” He said to him. 

 

Garret takes the shirt of hers from Carlisle bringing it to his nose. He smells her unique scent which causes him to stop all movement realizing just by her smell alone that she is his mate.

 

Now he knew he will need to find her and see where the vampires have taken her and save her from them. He will do anything to keep her and have her by his side knowing now that she is his mate.

 

He hears a growl not to far from him in the home. He turns to look up he sees Edward giving him a glare and snarling at him.

 

He crouches down getting ready to defend himself and also for his mate when he finds her. He has a feeling that Edward uses her as a possession of his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garret comes to Forks after hearing from Carlisle who wants to help him in finding Edward's mate. After first Bella he knows she is his mate. With the major and his friends help he protects her. When the Volturi come after finding out she is still human.... Rated M for Lemons/Character Death/Violence/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Garret and Jasper with Bella.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

 

Chapter 2

 

When he sees Edward coming toward him he rushes to defend himself and incapacitates him. Knocking him to the ground and tearing both of his arms off in the process. He snarls down at him.

 

“Do not ever cross me boy. When I find my mate she is mine and you will not touch her or come near her.”

 

Edward snarled at him in anger while being helped by Carlisle to stand from being laid on the ground. He said. “She will never be with you. She is mine.”

 

“Would you care for another round of me kicking your ass boy.” Garrett said to him. 

 

“I will do whatever it takes to make sure she is mine and that Isabella will never be with you savage.” Edward said to him. 

 

“I think not. If you keep smarting off to me I will remove your tongue before taking your head clean off from your shoulders.” He said to him. 

 

He sees Edward rushing toward him getting ready to bite him. He is ready this time. He moves aside just as he sees him rush at him. Turning around reaching for Edward's head, where his neck and should meet. 

 

He takes it along with his neck twists Edward's head around to where its completely off. He starts to toss it around before throwing his head to the Major. 

 

“Please keep that boy in line Major. While you help me look for my mate. I can sense from the smell she is northeast of here. I think you and me need to check with the big brute over there Emmet along with us.”

 

“That will be fine Garrett, me and Emmet will come with ya. To help you find Bella.” Jasper said to him. 

 

“Thank you Major now let's go.” He said to him.

 

After that he along with the Major and Emmet left together to track down his mate Isabella Swan. To save her from the vampires who have her. 

 

He understood once he has her by his side. After he saves her. She will not leave him or be far from him. He will do anything for her to see that she is happy and will be with him hopefully she will feel the pull he feels for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garret comes to Forks after hearing from Carlisle who wants to help him in finding Edward's mate. After first Bella he knows she is his mate. With the major and his friends help he protects her. When the Volturi come after finding out she is still human.... Rated M for Lemons/Character Death/Violence/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Garret and Jasper with Bella.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 3

After a few hours, Garrett, Jasper, and Emmet arrive at the place where his mate is being held at they plan a strategy to defeat Victoria and her newborns. He knows once they are defeated one by one than he can go into the place and save his mate from being harmed.

They decided to take out the closest newborns close to them and then move onto the bigger set totake out Victoria. When Garrett hears a scream from his mate he immediately rushes into the place and tackles Victoria to the ground to get her away fromhis mate.

He immediately rips her head off while hears Jasper and Emmet taking care of the rest of the newborns who are outside. Once he has victoria in pieces across the room he went to his mate Isabella to free her from the bonds she is being tied in.

He brings her into his arms to take her outside and after that went back inside to take Victoria's pieces to put in the fire that the Major started. After he throws them in he sees his mate Isabella with a worried and concerned look he immediately walks towards her to carry her feeling her pain from what Victoria did to her.

He carries her back to the Cullen house following behind him are Jasper and Emmet with the newborns destroyed in the fire back there outside the place. He knows he will become territorial to his mate and towards other males who are around her he will become defensive and want to attack them.

Garrett sees Jasper and Emmet coming closer to him while he is holding his mate he growls at them. Becoming defensive and teritorial of his mate yet when he sees them putting their hands up in a sign of peace he stops growling at them as he sees their keeping distance from him and his mate Isabella.

He takes off into the Cullen house to take care of her and make sure she is alright. He knows with help from the others he will do what it takes to make sure she is feeling better while taking care of her needs.

He will do anything for his mate Isabella and make sure she knows that she is his and will take care of any needs she has . He will do things rght by her and make sure no harm comes to her at least which can work out in his favor even if he has to protect her From the boy has bloodlust for her that he torn to pieces.

He started to scent her mindful of her injuries and licking her face of the tears she has on her face to scent her even more. He feels his mate Isabella respond back to him showing her love for him he knows she feels the pull towards him.

He sees Carlisle coming towards him who said, “May I take a look at her injuries Garrett?”

“You may Carlisle but I will be watching to make sure you do not harm also to make sure your son does not come near her.” he said to him 

 

“Okay that is fine old friend.” he said to him 

“Alright I will take her to your office where you can help her with her injuries.” he said to him 

“Come alone then Garrett and I will help your mate Isabella.” he said to him 

After he said that him and Carlisle walk upstairs to the second floor to Carlisle's office. He knows with Carlisle taking care of her injuries and him watching him to make sure nothing bad happens that things will work out for his mate.

He knows after her injuries are taking care of by his old friend Carlisle that he will want to make sure she is alright and will take care of the rest of her needs. He would want to do anything for his mate Isabella to be safe from harm and that includes being safe from the Cullen boy.

When he sees Carlisle stitching some of the injuries after cleaning them up. He knew she will be fine with them being minor and not over threatening to where he will have to go somewhere safe with her to take care of her.

Once he sees Carlisle is finishing with taking care of her injuries. He sees him turn to him and say, “Done with taking care of injuries my old friend. She needs a lot of rest and care to get better though.”

“Thanks Carlisle I will make sure she is taking care and gets a lot of rest with me taking care of her needs.” Garrett said to him 

“That's fine my old friend.” he said to him 

Carlisle leaves him to be with his mate Isabella who he takes with him to one of the guest rooms in the house to be with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garret comes to Forks after hearing from Carlisle who wants to help him in finding Edward's mate. After first Bella he knows she is his mate. With the major and his friends help he protects her. When the Volturi come after finding out she is still human.... Rated M for Lemons/Character Death/Violence/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Garret and Jasper with Bella.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 4

 

Garrett lays her down on a bed while laying next to her keeping her company, when he hears a a knock on the door to the guest bedroom. He calls out to whoever it is, 

“Come in.”

He sees the major opening the door and closing it behind him, he turns around to walk and sits down beside Bella's other side on the bed. He looks at Garrett he said, “You know I feel a pull to her as well, I did not acknowledge until now because I was focused on rescuing her Garrett to help you.”

“I'm glad you came and told me Major.” he said to him 

“Me too.” Jasper said to him 

 

“I'm wondering what she will feel towards both of us now that we are all three mates together Major.” Garrett said to him 

“I do not know but if I know her well enough, she will accept the both of us with loving arms. She has a good heart and is a good person towards me and will be to you as well.” he said to him 

“Don' I know it Major. I'm happy your here in the room with us.” he said to him 

“Well, let us focus on our mate for now and worry about other things later Garrett.” he said to him 

“Alright.” he said to him 

Jasper moves to lay down beside Bella while running his fingers along the side of her face and through her hair. He feels her stir in between them and moving around he turns to smirk at Garrett who smirks back at him knowing she is going to wake up to them in the same bedroom on the bed together. 

Jasper leans down to whisper in her ear, “Wake up darlin.”

Bella opens her eyes slowly after hearing what Jasper said to her she turns to smile at him. Seeing him smirking at her she turns wondering who is on the other side of her seeing a male with dark brown shoulder length hair and red eyes she knows this must be her rescuer and is wondering what his name is.

She opens her mouth and said, “Who are you.”

Garrett smiles at her he said, “I'm Garrett, angel and i'm your mate but not only me but the major has something to tell you as well.”

Jasper seeing her turn to look at him he smirked at her and said, “I'm your mate as well Isabella. Me and Garrett both are and we want you to accept us.”

“Okay.” she said to him and Garrett

Jasper and Garrett became shocked and then calmed themselves down Garrett said, “Really you accept us to be with you.”

“Yes, I feel a pull towards you both and want to be together with you and Jasper, Garrett.” she said to him 

“Alright than Angel.” he said to her 

“We are happy you accepted us Darlin.” Jasper said to her 

“I'm happy that I get to be with you both Jasper.” she said to him 

“Well, let's talk about how this is going to go down for all three of us Angel.” Garrett said to her 

“Okay, how are we going to be together intimately then my boys.” she said to them 

Both Jasper and Garrett liked her calling them her boys. Jasper is the one to speak first he said, “We will share you when we have sex together Darlin that is just how the two of us will work with you to be with each other in bed.”

“Alright, well I'm all for it because I cannot wait to be with you both.” she said to them 

“Us to Angel.” Garrett said to her 

Feeling tired she decided to curl up in between her boys who are laying on both sides of her. She has her arms grab onto Jasper and her legs intertwining between Jasper and Garrett's she smiles at them and then goes back to sleep. 

Both Jasper and Garrett hold her in between them in the middle of the bed with their arms and legs surround her. Watching her sleep and waiting for her to wake up in the morning to spend time together with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garret comes to Forks after hearing from Carlisle who wants to help him in finding Edward's mate. After first Bella he knows she is his mate. With the major and his friends help he protects her. When the Volturi come after finding out she is still human.... Rated M for Lemons/Character Death/Violence/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Garret and Jasper with Bella.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 5

 

Bella stirred awake later in the night feeling both arms wrap around her. She smiles at Jasper and Garrett after she opened her eyes. She sees both her boys smiling and smirking at her she knows she feels love by them and would want to be together with them.

She understands many things on what has to happen for something to go between her and Jasper with Garrett tonight or another night if it comes to be intimately for all three of them together. She feels that things can happen to change with her new relationship with the boys and have them by her side she knows she is theirs as much as their hers in return.

She will do anything to make sure that she loves them in her own rights to know that she has feelings for both men and would want to be together with them. She figures anything is going to be made simple for something to be going far in her life that can hold meaning for her with being together with Jasper and Garrett in a relationship.

She has a feeling that something is going to change big and better than what she ever felt for Edward from being dazzled by him. She knew she did not really love him and that he has an obsession with her still because of her blood.

She hopes both Jasper and Garrett can protect her from them and see where things can go intimately with both of them soon. She sees both men looking at her and feeling what she is feeling which is lust and love for them.

She sees Jasper leaning down to capture her lips with his and feeling Garrett kiss along her neck. She enjoys the attention they are giving her while trying to recover from the attack that Victoria brought onto her.

Jasper feeling her kissing him back smirked in the kiss while feeling through her emotions the lust and love increasing for him and Garrett who are her mates. He knows he loves Isabella Swan just as much as Garrett does and he and Garret both agree on keeping her by their side.

He will do anything for Isabella including fulfilling any fantasies she has got for him and Garrett to be with her in one bed intimately. He feels a lot of things for her that he knows will change and happen naturally that can go far in his life to be with her and have her with him and Garrett together.

He pulls back to kiss along her neck as he sees Garrett pulling her into a kiss this time. He notices her rubbing her legs together to create friction while feeling the lust increase even more. 

He reaches down with his hand to rub along her leg leading closer to going in between them to cup her sex and move his fingers along inside her. He knew he will want to help with the ache she has between her legs and make sure that she is well cared for and loved.

Garrett seeing what Jasper is doing while he is kissing Bella on the mouth and Jasper is kissing along her neck with his other hand going in between her legs he moves one of his hands to go underneath her top and feeling closer to her breasts and cupping one of them while rubbing her nipple through her bra.

He feels things for her that he knows is love and lust for her that he feels Jasper does as well for their mate Isabella. Who he pulls back from her lips and hearing her moan out loud their names. Causing him and Jasper to smirk as he goes to kiss alongside her other part of her neck.

Until both pull away just as she cries out their names in ecstasy causing them to smirk and kiss her one more time. Before pulling their hands back from her and returning back to hold her in their arms. Both him and Jasper see their mate Isabella with love in her eyes and hear her say, “I love you both.”

“We love you to darlin.” Jasper said to her 

“We're happy to help you with your need for us as well angel.” he said to her 

“I'm happy I'm with you both.” she said to him and Jasper 

“Us too darlin.” Jasper said to her 

“How about you go back to sleep angel.” he said to her 

“Okay Garrett.” she said to him 

Afterwards they watched her sleep which caused them to smile at her knowing she loves them both and could not wait until she heals better to be intimate with her someday. Him and Jasper both knew what they will want from her as much as Jasper and him know what she will want from them in return.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garret comes to Forks after hearing from Carlisle who wants to help him in finding Edward's mate. After first Bella he knows she is his mate. With the major and his friends help he protects her. When the Volturi come after finding out she is still human.... Rated M for Lemons/Character Death/Violence/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Garret and Jasper with Bella.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 6

The next morning...

Bella woke up feeling the two arms from both of her boys holding her she slowly sits up feeling them sit up with her she sees them smiling at her as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. She wonders what is on their minds at the moment hoping to figure out what is going to change big for her since she is with them.

She thinks in her mind, about what she will want to happen for something to be going far between her, Jasper, and Garrett together. She feels love for her boys as much as she cares about them knowing they love and care about her as well.

She will do anything for them to show them she loves them and would want to be with them. She feels lust and love for them causing Jasper to smirk at what he felt from her and Garrett and his eyes to turn black by her arousal she has for them.

Jasper wonders about the love and lust she feels even more towards him and Garrett. He will want to do things with her that he knows Garrett would as well to show that they love her.

He wants him and Garrett to show their mate Isabella how much him and Garrett love her and care about her in many ways. He thinks in his mind, what he will do to her knowing Garrett will feel the same way about her at best for anything 

He pulls her towards him to give her a full kiss on the mouth feeling her kissing him back. He smirks while seeing Garrett moving their mate Isabella's hair to the side to kiss long her neck and shoulder showing she is theirs.

He pulls back seeing her blush he turns to Garrett seeing him pull his back to look at him and then their mate Isabella with a smirk. She smiles at them showing her love for them through her eyes knowing she loves them with her whole heart.

She opens her mouth to speak, “I love you both I just want tell you and Garrett that Jasper.”

“We love you too Darlin.” he said to her 

“I agree Angel.” Garrett said to her 

“Good now how about we figure out how this relationship is going to work.” she said to them 

“We will take it one day at a time since you love us and accept both of us in your life Darlin.” Jasper said to her 

“Okay Jasper I trust you on that. You too Garrett.” she said to him from turning to look at Jasper to her other mate

“How about since your feeling better we can take a walk around the property here how does that sound Angel.” Garrett said to her 

“Sounds fine Garrett.” she said to him 

“Great darlin, we are happy you think so.” Jasper said to her 

“Me too Jasper. Me too.” she said to him 

After that both boys grab her hands helping her slowly out of the bed to go outside of the guest bedroom to walk around the property with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garret comes to Forks after hearing from Carlisle who wants to help him in finding Edward's mate. After first Bella he knows she is his mate. With the major and his friends help he protects her. When the Volturi come after finding out she is still human.... Rated M for Lemons/Character Death/Violence/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Garret and Jasper with Bella.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 7

 

Bella, Garrett, and Jasper walk around the property of the Cullen house on their territory holding her hands in theirs. She felt happy for being together with her mates this morning knowing no one will bother her while she is with them and spending time together with them.

She feels a lot of love and lust for them and hopes one day or night she will be intimate and have sex with them. She wonders if by the time she will have sex with them that they will change her to be like them and stick by her side and be with her forever.

She has a feeling that everything will turn around and make sense to happen in her life that will bring happiness for her in some way which can work out to be together with her two mates. She wonders what they feel for her in return and if they will still love her.

When she notices Jasper becoming angry at her for feeling the feelings she is feeling about herself that are bad. She feels him projecting his anger onto Garrett causing them both to stop walking and turn her around to face them. 

He grabs her face with his other hand bringing her closer to him he said, 

“If you ever feel undeserving and unworthy of our love again, I will bend you over my knee and spank you do you understand Isabella.” he said to her 

“I agree with him Angel.” Garrett said to her 

“I understand Jasper and Garrett I'm sorry for feeling that way towards you both about myself.” she said to them 

“Your forgiven Isabella just remember my warning of what is going to happen to you next time if you disobey us am I clear.” he said to her 

“Yes, Jasper you and Garrett are about clear about it to me.” she said to him 

“Good now let's continue walking shall we darlin.” he said to her 

She notices Garrett nodding his head yes at what Jasper said to her. She agreed and said, 

“Okay Jasper.” 

“That's great darlin.” he said to her 

Afterwards, he continued to walk with along with Garrett holding her other hand making sure to send her their love they feel for her. He feels that she will become depressed somehow someday and will do anything he can to prove to her she is loved by him and Garrett including punishing her if he has to get her to understand that she means a lot to them.

 

By the time they got back at the Cullen house and entered it, Bella sees Rosalie walking towards her along with Emmett a smile on their faces. She smiles back at them as she feels herself being taken away from her two mates Jasper and Garrett and brought into Rosalie's arms for a hug. 

She feels herself being taken from Rosalie giving her a hug towards Emmett's arms who gives her a bear hug. Which caused her to say, 

“Human here Emmybear.” 

She sees him smile at her out of embarrassment he said, 

“Sorry for that Bellybear.”

“That's okay Emmett I am happy you remember that I am still human until I am changed and are like my two mates Jasper and Garrett.” she said to him 

“Cool then once you are changed me and you can prank the mean people in this house.” he said to her 

“Sure I would love that Emmett. But I'm not sure of my two mates will agree of me being around Alice and Edward the demented duo to prank them with you.” she said to him 

“We will just have to see that they will agree on it someday bellybear.” he said to her 

“I hope so Emmybear. I hope so.” she said to him 

“Good now are you ready to play games with me little sister.” he said to her 

“Of course since you want me too big brother.” she said to him

“Great, I am glad you said that Bella.” he said to her 

“Me too Emmett.” she said to him 

After that she watched as her mates sit on the couch watching her playing a video game with Emmett while being happy she is spending time with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garret comes to Forks after hearing from Carlisle who wants to help him in finding Edward's mate. After first Bella he knows she is his mate. With the major and his friends help he protects her. When the Volturi come after finding out she is still human.... Rated M for Lemons/Character Death/Violence/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Garret and Jasper with Bella.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 8

 

After finishing playing the game Bella realizes the time and panicked knowing she has to be home to cook dinner for Charlie. She turns to her mates wondering if Jasper felt her emotions about her being nervous and panicky about wanting to go home.

She stood up moving towards Jasper and Garrett who pull her into their arms as she looks up at them both and said, 

“Guys I have to go home and cook dinner for Charlie and he might be worried that I am not home yet.”

Jasper leans down to kiss her as she feels Garrett kiss along her neck and shoulder after moving her long hair to the side. He pulls back from her lips as he said, 

“I will take you back home with Garrett coming with us to spend time with you while your cooking dinner for your dad and yourself Darlin.”

“Okay Jasper.” she said to him with a smile 

“Well shall we go then Angel. I am looking forward to seeing your home with the Major here.” Garrett said to her 

“Alright Garrett.” she said to him 

He takes her hand along with Jasper taking her other hand walking in between them to head straight towards the Garage to get in the car Jasper owns to ride with her back to her home. He wonders if she will allow him and the Major to mark her as their own and make sure no one will be allowed to touch her but him and the Major.

He gets in the truck after Jasper unlocks it noticing its a f150 four by four done in black and red with a grey interior inside. He sits next to Bella after helping her in the car with Jasper in the driver's seat getting ready to turn the car on and head straight towards their mate Bella's house to spend time with her there.

Garrett wonders what is going to happen once he, Bella, and Jasper are alone with each other and if she will agree to be with him and the major for eternity and more. He feels that things in his life make look up for the better in the relationship he will have with Bella and Jasper as the days progress to happen.

When he was thinking in his mind, about what he wanted to do to Isabella he notices Jasper feeling his lust for their mate. Seeing him turn to smirk at him out of the corner of his eyes he nods his head yes at what he feels he knows Jasper feels something for her too.

He was wondering what Bella is thinking of in her mind, as he looks to see her shifting in the seat between him and Jasper. He sees her moving her legs a little bit she must have felt the lust from Jasper and it was projected onto her from him and the Major. 

 

He sees Jasper rubbing up and down her leg to help with the ache he does the same. Except he moves his hand to go underneath her shirt to feel her skin and one of her breast sensing and smelling her arousal for them both.

He has a feeling that she is liking what him and the Major are doing to her. He will want to know if she is willing to allow them to mark her as theirs soon.

She feels their hands and becoming even more aroused while she feels Garrett move his other hand to pull her face towards him to kiss her to have screams of orgasam come in his mouth. She will want to do a lot of things with both her mates in any sexual way they will have her besides turning to be with them for eternity if they ask her.

She blushed when she sees them smirking at her she smiles back at both her mates with the blush on her face. She hopes they can understand that she will want to be with them and have sex with them to see what is like to happen with both her mates in the same room as her.

When Bella notices that Jasper has arrived at her home he helps her get out of the car and walk in with her and Garrett after she unlocks the door. She wonders what is going to happen to her tonight after she spends more time with her two mates who she cares and loves deeply for them.

She does not want anything to happen to them to be hurt or herself be hurt in the process if Edward comes for her to hurt her. She does not want to deal with her ex-boyfriend at all and wants to be closer to her mates.

Which she knows deep down is a good idea to happen in order to see that things will get done to be together with them. She will want to have sex with them someday and see where everything will go from there on what she is looking forward with them.

She has a feeling that something is going to happen and work out right for her to be with her two mates in a sexual way. She feels her panties become deep and her being wet just by thinking about it as she knew she should concentrate on making dinner for her and her father tonight.

She does not want him to worry or buy take out food tonight. Knowing she likes taking care of him as well herself and hopefully be there for her two mates the Major and Garrett.

However, she figures something must go simple for anything to happen and make sense in her life to turn out well for her in the long run as she spends more time with Jasper and Garret. She feels some of the things to happen and make sense in her life to turn out into being good between her and them.

While things will happen to change in some way for anything to go well in her life that can turn out right when she is going to have sex with both her mates someday. She has a feeling that something is going to turn out somewhere at anything to happen to be right for her.

She knew she will want to do anything to have her mates have sex with her sometime in one day when she is alone with them without any distractions from her Father, Jake or anyone else. She understands how things must go in her life to happen for her in a way that will make her happy.

 

Nevertheless, she was wondering what her two mates Jasper and Garrett are thinking as she looks at them with a lustful and lovable look. She knows Jasper is feeling something for her and would want him and Garrett to have sex with her sometime. 

She smiles at them as she decided to ask,

“I was wondering when you both are going to turn me and want to be with me for eternity.”

“We will do that soon Darlin me and Garrett will definitely turn you just name the time and place for when it will happen.” Jasper said to her 

“I will do that Jasper.” she said to him 

“I agree with the Major, Angel I will definitely want to turn you as much as he does to have you with us for eternity.” Garrett said to her 

“I hope to be with you both for forever and eternity soon someday Garrett I love you both.” she said to her two mates 

“We will be happy once you do not have to eat human food anymore Darlin.” Jasper said to her 

“I second that opinion of what the Major said Angel.” Garrett said to her 

“Well, I will name the time and place for it to happen soon to the both of you. I was thinking when all three of us have sex together will work out for the best for not only having me as both of yours but to have more stuff happen between you, me, and Jasper.” she said to him 

“Okay, well between me and Jasper I agree with your decision Angel.” Garrett said to her 

“I am happy you said that Darlin. Because me and Garrett are looking forward to having sex with you someday just name when its going to happen and we will change you while marking you as ours to be with you for eternity.” Jasper said to her

“Well, then I will tell you once we are at a place that I will live with both of you alone is when it will happen and hopefully we will be at a our place soon to live together and be with each other for a long time.” she said to them 

“That's fine Darlin.” Jasper said to her 

“Yeah, I agree with the Major about that being fine for what you asked of us Angel.” Garrett said to her 

She finishes making dinner and cooking it just as she hears her Dad pull into the driveway and coming towards the front door to head into the house. She hears both her mates head upstairs to her bedroom to stay in their while she has dinner with her Father and talk to him about graduating and moving out.

She hears him say to her, 

“I'm home from the station Bells. What is for dinner?” 

 

“Enchiladas and Mexican rice Dad.” she said to him 

“Okay I will grab a beer and sit at the table as I get a plate of food from you Bells.” he said to her 

She serves him his plate of food and has a plate to eat for herself while sitting down with him and drinking a soda with her meal. She knew she will want to finish eating dinner with her Dad to retire to her bedroom to spend with her two mates.

After she finished eating her dinner and she grabs her Dad another beer and hands it to him. As she sees he is leaving the kitchen to head into the living room she smiles at her Dad as she rinses the dishes and leaves them in the sink to be washed in the morning after school.

She calls out to her Dad as she is heading towards the stairs to her bedroom.

“Goodnight Dad I am going to head to bed and sleep tonight.”

“Okay goodnight Bells.” he said to her while watching the game 

She smiles at him as she turns back around to head upstairs to her bedroom to spend time with her two mates tonight and be with them as she heads to sleep.


End file.
